


On Top of the Car

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun zengin bir iş adamıdır. Luhan ise onun sevimli sevgilisidir. Bir gün Luhan, Sehun'un arabasını yıkamaya karar verir ve olanlar olur.





	On Top of the Car

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Top of the Car](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365460) by Davina7334. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Luhan ve Sehun sonunda çıkmaya başlamışlardı. Sehun hyungundan evine taşınmasını istemeden önce yaklaşık bir yıldır çıkıyorlardı. Şimdi ise, bir haftadır valiz boşaltma ve kendini eve alıştırmadan sonra Luhan’ın eşyaları rahatça yerleştirilmişti. Sehun’un Luhan’ın eskiden çalıştığı aynı şirkette yüksek maaşlı bir işi vardı. Orada tanışmışlardı ama Sehun küçük prensinin yaşam masraflarını ödeyebileceğinde ve Luhan’a çok sevdiği sanatta daha çok zaman geçirmesi için ısrar edince Luhan birkaç ay önce istifa etmişti.

İkisi birbirine mükemmel uyuyorlardı. Luhan kısa ve parlak gözleriyle şen şakrak olandı. Vahşi ve ele avuca sığmaz bir karakteri vardı. Sehun ise uzun ve daha ciddi olandı. İnce dudakları ve sadece küçük prensi için görünen gülümsemesi vardı. Ve o dudaklar bundan asla geri kalmazdı.

Sehun cumartesi sabahı tembelce uykusundan uyandığında, hala pijamaları üzerinde hayatının ışığını arıyordu ama onu evde hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı. Kahve kupasını aldı ve garajın kapısına yavaşça yaklaşmaya başladı. Ön bahçeye gidip Luhan’a bakma niyetindeydi. Sonuçta baharın gelmişti ve Luhan çiçeklerin güzelliğine hayrandı.

Bulduğu şey elindeki kahveden daha çok açmıştı duyularını. Garajın tam orada, BMW M8’in üstündeydi onun küçük Luhan’ı. Bir sünger ve bir kova suyla arabayı yıkıyordu. Sehun kahvesini kapının yanındaki aletlerin oraya attı ve kollarını kavuşturarak duvara yaslandı. Luhan arabanın üzerinde ona arkasını dönüş şekilde oturuyor ve elinde yumuşak süngerle arabayı ovuyordu.

Sehun anı mahvetmek istemeyerek ve Luhan’ı başarıyla yaptığı işten alıkoyarak korkutmamak için orada sessizce duruyordu. luhan’ın köpüklü saçları dalga halinde alnına düşüyordu ve beli Sehun’un gardırobundan aldığı gömleğinden açılmıştı, üstten birkaç düğmesi açık şekilde göğsünü ortaya sermişti. En ince pantolonunu giymişti ayrıca. Luhan kirli yeri çıkarmak için biraz daha güç uygulayacak şekilde çömeldiğinde, Sehun gözlerini kaçırarak garajın etrafına baktı.

Garaj kapısı sonuna kadar açıktı. Şehirdeki kalabalık bir caddede yaşamıyorlardı ama yinede geniş, halka açık bir caddeydi. Arabayla geçen birisi buraya bakış attığında arabanın üzerindeki terli sevgilisini görebilirdi. Sehun’un kaşları çatıldı, duvardan kalkarak arabanın yanına gitti ve sevgilisinin sırtına bakarken ne diyeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı ama kalbinin Luhan’ın kalçasına bakarken kalbinin yarış arabası gibi hızlandığını hissetti.

“Ne yapıyorsun bebeğim?” Sehun’un sesi uykudan dolayı hala kısıktı. Luhan hafifçe ürkmüştü, onu çağıran sese bakarak arkasını döndü. Parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek önündeki çalışkan adama bakmak için arkasına yaslanarak oturdu.

“Arabanı yıkıyorum tatlım. Bu küçük polenler etrafta uçuşurken arabanın ne kadar kirlendiğini fark ettin mi? arabayı yıkayalı bir hafta oldu ve ön camı çoktan kirden görünmeyecek hale gelmiş…” Luhan hafif köylü aksanıyla açıklıyordu.

“Ama garaj kapısı ağzına kadar açık.” Sehun başka bir şey söylemesine izin vermeden onun sözünü kesti, birkaç arabanın yoldan geçtiğini gösteren kapıyı işaret etti. “Bak, herkes seni görebilir.”

“Buradan göremezler Sehun. Dışarısı çok parlak ve burası birisinin yeterince görmesi için ve gözlerinin alışması için çok karanlık. Ben sadece yıkıyor-“

“Ama ya birisi yürüyerek geçerse? Kendi yolumuz yok. 20 adım uzağından birisi her an geçebilir ve seni bu şekilde görebilir…” Sehun elini Luhan’ın durumuna işaret ederken diğer eliyle gözünü ovuşturuyordu. Luhan uzanarak Sehun’un elini tutarak dizine koydu.

“Sehunnie, ne şekilde?”Luhan kendine bakarak masum bir şekilde sordu. “Yani, insanlar yetişkin bir adamın küçük bir kovboy gibi davrandığını görmek isteyeceğini mi söylüyorsun?” Sehun anlamıştı. Luhan kendini küçük gösterdiğinde her zaman sinirleri geriliyordu. Sehun parmaklarıyla yavaşça Luhan’ın dizini kavradı ve diğer eliyle yüzünü kendine çekerek dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı. Parmakları yavaşça Luhan’ın baldırlarına yöneldi, sonra dönerek küçük olanın elini tuttu. Sabah öpücüklerini paylaştıktan sonra geri çekildi.

“Sen seksi bir kovboysun hyung. Her sabah gözlerimi senin üzerinden alamıyorum.” Sehun küçük prensine gülümseyerek kaşlarını alaycı bir şekilde oynattı ve onu aşağıdan yukarıya süzdü. Luhan Sehun’un omzuna vurarak yüzünü utançla başka yere çevirdi.

“Kes sesini ve öp beni.” Luhan’ın başı yeniden genç olana döndü ve Sehun kollarını küçük kovboyun beline sararak onu kendine çekti ve öpmeye başladı. Baldırlarının kenarını dürttü böylece Luhan onlara oturmayı bırakacak ve Sehun’un bedenine tutunacaktı.

Sehun Luhan’ın sabunlu bacaklarını beline dolayarak onu arabanın üstünden kaldırdı ve onu arka koltuğa taşıdı. Büyük olanı kapıya yasladı ve onun kısa şaşkınlığını dilini ağzına sokmak için kullandı. Luhan hafifçe inliyordu Sehun’un ağzına, kalçalarının onunkine iterken kollarının boynuna dolamıştı. Sehun soluyarak geri çekildi ve Luhan’ın boynuna eğilerek oraya öpücükler kondurarak yaladığında tuzlu tenin tadını aldı.

Luhan istediğini Sehun’un kulağına nefes nefese fısıldadı. Genç olanın onu almasını istiyordu. Onun hesaplamalarına göre haftalar olmuştu ve bu çok uzundu ayrıca yeterli değildi. Luhan’ın şimdi ihtiyacı vardı.

“Şimdi mi? tamam sen nasıl istersen prensim.” Sehun isteği üzerine Luhan’ı kapıdan çekip kaportaya taşıdı ve Luhan’ı üzerine yatırarak bacaklarının arasında girdi sonra da aç bir şekilde ağzına yapışarak öpmeye başladı.

“B-Bekle, Sehun!” Luhan öpücüğe cevap vermeye çalışarak sızlandı. “Burada mı?”

“Evet burada, arabanın üzeride. Sonuçta kimse göremez değil mi? sen kendin söyledin.”Sehun dizlerini Luhan’ın bacaklarının arasına koydu ve eğilerek gömleği açmaya ve bir yandan da kovboyun porselen tenini öpmeye başladı.

 

“İ-insanlar yürüyüş yolundan….izleyebilir!” Luhan Sehun’un önerdiğine karşı çıkarak doğruldu ama parmakları Sehun’un saçlarını ihtiyaçla kavradı.

“Bırak izlesinler. Neye sahip olamadıklarını görmelerinden memnun olurum.” Ve sonra Luhan kendini ikisinin de üzerindekiler çıkmış, Sehun’un kucağında ve kalçası teşhir edilmiş bir şekilde Sehun’la sevişirken buldu. Sırtı açık garaj kapısına dönüktü ve Sehun’un uzun parmakları yumuşak teninde yol alarak avucuna sığan kalçalarıyla oynuyordu. Sehun’un eli kalçalarıyla oynarken Luhan belini kırdı ve Sehun’un dudaklarının üzerine inledi. Elini arkaya götürerek süt beyazı kalçaya şaplak atarak garajda yankılanmasını sağladı.

Sehun’un pijaması üzerinden kalçaları buluşurken Luhan ereksiyonunun acı verici bir hal aldığını hissedebiliyordu. Sehun ayağa kalkarak Luhan’ı ayakları üzerine bıraktı. Onu daire içine alarak eğildi ve arabanın motoruna yaslanmasını sağladı. Sehun elini sevgilisinin kalçalarına götürdü ve tenine vurarak Luhan’ın titremesine ve tıslamasına neden oldu. Çizme ayağından çıkarıldı ve şortu dizlerine kadar indi. Sehun onun arkasında diz çökerek bacaklarını ayırdı ve burnunu misk kokusuna dayadı.

Sanki kahvaltı yapıyormuş gibi, Sehun Luhan’ın bacaklarının arasını yalayarak emmeye başladı. Dilini deliğinden başlayarak önce toplarına sonra uzunluğuna ve daha sonra da ucundaki yarığa sürüklüyordu. Diliyle Prensini inletmekten ve ona çığlık attırmaktan zevk alıyordu. Dilini prensinin deliği boyunca gezdirerek içerideki ıslak kaslara vuruyordu. Luhan yavaş ve derin nefesler alırken dongsaenginin adıyla titriyordu.

Tamamen çıplak kaldıklarında Luhan sırtını arabaya yaslarken Sehun onun üzerine çıkmıştı. Dudaklarını ve ellerini kenetlemişlerdi. Luhan girmesi için onay verince Sehun titreyen penisini onu bekleyen sıcaklığa yavaşça yolladı. Luhan dişlerini sıkarak titredi. Sehun acıyı gidermek isin elinden geleni yaparak çocuğun boynu ve çenesini öpücüklere boğarak yalıyordu. Kulağına fısıldıyordu. “İyi olacak, sadece birkaç dakika ve geçecek prensim.”

Birkaç dakika içinde daha iyi hissettirmeye başladı, diye düşündü Luhan. Sehun kalçalarını Luhan’ınkilere bastırdı ve vuruşlarına başladı. Luhan başını geriye attığında saçları ön camın sileceğine takılmıştı ve Sehun daha da hızlandıkça daha sesli inlemeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un vuruşları küçük adamı kaportanın kenarına kadar itmişti. Kovboyun bacaklarını kaldırarak omuzlarına koydu ve kalçalarını tutarak daha hızlı vurmaya başladı. Ter alnından ve omuzlarından bedeninde yol alarak Luhan’ın üzerine düşüyordu.

Geçen arabalar vardı. Pek çok masum vatandaş Luhan’ın zevk çığlıklarıyla inlemelerine kulak misafiri oluyorlardı. Yürüyerek geçen insanlar şöyle bakıyor sonra hızla uzaklaşıyorlardı. Luhan, Sehun’dan hızlanmasını istedi. Sehun’dan ona dokunmasını ve tüm bedenini okşamasını istedi. Sehun prensine mutlu şekilde itaat ederek göğsünü öpmeye ve bacaklarıyla belini okşamaya başladı. Eli daha sonra ihmal edilen penise giderek hızla çekmeye başladı. Luhan’ın ayak parmakları kıvrılmıştı. Daha çok hissetmek istiyordu.

“Kenara k-kay Sehun…” nefes nefese söyledi. Sehun sırtının üzerine yuvarlandı ve bebeğine sarılarak kalçalarını yukarı kaldırarak vurmaya başlayınca Luhan bacaklarını sıkıca tutarak oturdu ve inanılmaz bir hızla inip kalkmaya başladı. Sehun penisi eline alarak çekmeye başladı. çığlık atarak beyaz yapışkan sıvısını Sehun’un karnına bıraktı, genç olan hala hızla vuruşlarına devam ediyordu ta ki Luhan’ın duvarları penisinin etrafında sıkılaşıp Luhan’ın mükemmel, yuvarlak kalçasının içine tüm sıvısını bırakana kadar.

Yorgunlukla arabanın üzerine çökerek birbirlerine sarıldılar hala nefes nefeseydiler. Luhan, Sehun’un boynuna doğru nefes alıyordu. İkisi de birisinin görmesini umursamadan çıplak bir şekilde uzanıyorlardı. Tembelce öpüşerek nefeslerini geri kazanmayı beklediler. Sonra arabanın üzerinden kalkarak içeri girdiler. Raftaki kahve çoktan unutulmuştu bile.


End file.
